Summer of FUN!
by bubblesppg
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls and the Professor are on vacation and trouble decides to come along for some fun!


Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls… yet! *rubs hands and gives an evil smirk towards Craig McCracken* One day they will be mine, all MINE! Muwhahahahaha! 

*clears throat* Anyway, hello! This is actually my very first fanfic and to post it to the public is very intimidating, but I'm glad to have it up. Hope you like it! ^_^

~*Summer of FUN!*~

~*Chapter 1*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

School is out! Summer vacation! The Powerpuff Girls and the Professor are on vacation at Disney World in Florida. The weather is a little humid but there's a light breeze with a nice clear blue sky. This is 

Blossoms, Bubbles, and Buttercups first time in Disney world. They are staying at Disney's hotel and this is there first day touring Disney world. The Professor is dressed casual with beige khaki shorts, a 

nicely pressed white short sleeve shirt, a beige hat, and white sneakers. He is carrying a small zoom in/out camera. Blossom is wearing a pink tank top with red heart designs and matching shorts, pink and 

white sneakers and her hair in a ponytail with her favorite red bow. Bubbles is wearing a light blue and white/yellow sunflower dress with no sleeves, with light blue jelly sandals and her hair in her cute pigtails 

style. Buttercup is sporting a light green short sleeve shirt, dark green baggy shorts, black sneakers, and her hair in a neat swept flipped style. So the story begins when they are very excited and standing in 

the midst of people looking around.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Narrator comes in*

Narrator: "The City of Towww… ow! I forgot the girls are out on vacation. Where the sun is brightly shining at Disney World in Florida, hmmm, wish I was there………… Ow! Forget this! I'm taking myself a vacation too!"

*Narrator abruptly leaves*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Blossom: "What a beautiful day, the sky is clear and it's not so hot."

Bubbles: "Yeah! I really like the color of the sky it reminds me of my blue crayon in my crayon box."

Buttercup: "Where wasting time here talking about the weather. Let's go on the rides!"

Professor: "Well girls it's certainly a beautiful day but lets start exploring this place, it's so huge and Buttercup is starting to get impatient." (Thinking to himself: Besides I want to see Mickey Mouse, hee hee).

Blossom: "You should be grateful for this nice weather Buttercup 'cause you know the last couple of days have been rainy." 

Bubbles: "Even though we had fun with the indoor pool and game room out here is way different."

Buttercup: "That's why I want to get started and ride that bad boy over there, I've heard so much about."

*Everyone looks at where Buttercup is pointing. It's the Wolverine, a super fast, sky high roller coaster with tons of upside down loops and sharp turns (WARNING!!!!!: ride not suitable for people with weak stomachs, who can't deal with heights, being upside down/feeling like they're going to fall out, heart problems, speed and roughness). Bubbles and Blossom shiver.*

Professor: "Just looking at that makes my stomach churn." "Are you sure you want to ride that thing Buttercup? It doesn't look safe." 

Buttercup: "Ahh! Professor I'm a crime fighting superhero, no ride is going to make a chicken out of me!"

Bubbles: "Well, I know I'm not riding that, no way, no how." 

Buttercup: "Of course not! You're a scaredy-cat!"

Bubbles (very mad): "Am not!" (In a high pitch squeaky voice)

Buttercup: "Are too!"

*The tension between them is strong, people passing by glance at them, the Professor slightly embarrassed gives them the I have them under control look*

Bubbles: "Am not!"

Buttercup: "Are too!"

Professor (in a stern voice): "Girls! Girls! This is a family vacation and there will be no arguing and name calling allowed." 

Bubbles and Buttercup together: "Sorry."

Blossom: "I agree with the Professor and Bubbles." "We are a family and we should all be happy and I wouldn't go on that roller coaster either."

Buttercup (she shrugs): "It seems like I'm the only brave one here."

*Buttercup looks at the Professor*

Buttercup: "Would you like to come on the ride with me?"

*Professor looks around like he's lost then points to himself*

Professor: "Who me?"

Buttercup: "Yeah, you Professor! Don't tell me you're afraid too!"

*Professor thinks about it, suddenly he smiles and throws his hands up in the air*

Professor: "Sure, let's go Buttercup!" "When I was around your age I used to ride roller coasters every chance I could get, I feel like I'm young all over again!"

Buttercup: "You rock! Professor."

Professor: "Before you we go I want to take some pictures."

Blossom: "Sure.'

Bubbles: "All right!"

Buttercup: "Do we have to?"

Professor:  "Come on girls, gather around."

*The girls gather up into a pose and the professor starts clicking away on his camera. When the Professor is done the girls look dizzy and see spots, (the Professor got carried away with his picture taking ~_~)*

Buttercup (excited): "Let's go!"

*Buttercup takes the Professors hand and they both fly at the roller coaster line at super speed, the Professor could be heard screaming*  

Blossom (shouting out to them): "Bubbles and I will be right here waiting."

*Behind Bubbles and Blossom is an arcade, Bubbles turns around*

Bubbles: "Wow! Look there's an arcade! Let's go inside, I see some pretty neat games."

Blossom (looks behind her): "Cool! I didn't even see that there! Oh, look there's "Liberty Bells: Crime and Justice" game!"

Bubbles:  "And Harmony Bunny Adventures" game! I've always wanted to play that!"

*ZOOM the girls go into the arcade and play to their hearts content. Tick tock, tick tock. Moments later… Buttercup and the Professor arrive, the Professor looks like he's seen a ghost and Buttercup looks blown away, Bubbles and Blossom come out*

Bubbles: "Did you guys have a good time?"

Blossom (smirking): "Looks like the Professor had the most fun."

Buttercup (thrashing her hands and arms in the air): "That was hardcore!"

Professor (mumbling): "Never again. Never again. Never again."

*All of a sudden a big BANG is heard in the distance*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Thankies a bunch for at least reading the first (lame) chapter of this story. lol! If you have any suggestions and/or comments you can email me at: bubblesppg_2000@yahoo.com

I appreciate what you think of this story so far, however, please don't criticize too hard, I'm a big softie. *runs and hides under bed covers* lol! Should I keep this format for the remainder of the story? I will try my best to update as quickly and efficiently as I can! Please R&R! Thank you so much again!  ^_^ 

~bubblesppg 


End file.
